My maid
by deathswonderland
Summary: Milly got a new plan, as always Lelouch has to suffer... but is Milly’s plan really just for fun? rated T just in case


Summary: Milly got a new plan, as always Lelouch has to suffer… but is Milly's plan really just for fun

My maid

Disclaimer: I don't own Code geass

Deathswonderland: OOC, you have been warned of the crappiness of this fic DX

/blah/ - Suzaku's inner voice

/_blah_/ - Suzaku's sub consciousness

"No way"

"Come on Lulu this'll be fun I promise"

"I didn't know fun had the same meaning as torture and embarrassment"

"Please"

"No"

"Aww… Come on Lelouch" Milly said persuading the britannian prince

"I said no"

"You can skip school whenever you want"

Silence

"I'll give you less workload"

Very tempting

"And I'll talk to the teachers so you won't have to take remedial gym class"

"…"

"So will you do it?"

"No"

Milly pouted as she crossed her arms she tried every method she could think of just to let Lelouch take part in her new… scheme

"Besides there's Kallen, Shirley and Nina so why, I repeat, why do I have to wear that-that God forsaken _thing_" the ex-prince said pointing at the 'thing' a perplexed expression on his face "It's not so bad, you'll look great in it Lulu" Milly said looking at Karen and Shirley who nodded while Nina slumped back in her sit face flushed

"But why do I have to wear that, I mean come on there's you, Shirley, Kallen and Nina so why do I have to wear that thing"

"Because Kallen can't over exhaust herself so she'll just greet the costumers and Nina is far too shy to even talk to a boy without stuttering so it's just me and Shirley"

"Then it's not like it's my problem then"

"Of course it is, if you don't agree then Nunally would be the one to wear that Maid outfit, and who knows what those animals might do to her especially since she can't run and she can't see what dangers are in front of her"

"F-Fine I'll do it!' he yelled as Milly grinned knowing that it won't take long for Lelouch to accept his fate especially when it concerns his dearly beloved sister. "You should know more than to argue with Milly, Lelouch" Rivalz said giving him a thumbs up whilst Suzaku just smiled warily at him

Hanging his head in defeat Milly squealed in delight as she hugged Rivalz who in turn felt like he died and gone to heaven whereas the others just sat there either smiling sheepily or staring at him disbelieving

* * *

"Are you done Lelouch?"

"…"

"Oi, Lulu"

"…"

"Come on it's not so bad"

"Yes it is"

"Come on please"

"Then you try wearing it"

"Hmmm… I think I prefer wearing the boy's uniform, but thank you very much for the offer" Suzaku said putting his hands behind his head "Besides do you think that outfit would fit me? And more importantly I'll look super gay in that thing" Suzaku said ducking as Lelouch threw a shoe at him "Now, now you don't have to be like that" the Japanese said retrieving the shoe and made his way towards the ex-prince

"And you're saying I don't?"

"Yes"

"…"

"What? It's the truth" Suzaku said handing Lelouch the shoe "You know—" the other started as the Japanese looked at him "Yes?" he asked "You can just tell me if you hate me you know" the britannian said still trying to put his outfit on "What?! I didn't day anything like that! I just stated that you would look much nicer in that outfit than me, in fact the first time Ms. Lori saw you she thought that you were a girl" Suzaku said laughing at the memory "You're not really helping my situation you know" the ebony haired teen said as he struggled to put his outfit on "Honestly how can girls wear this cloths so effortlessly" He said as the other helped him

Suzaku looked at his watch, they were expected to go there in less than 5 minutes and they where still in Lelouch room trying and failing to put the cloths on! sighing Suzaku ran a hand thru his hair as he looked at his friend /beautiful/ Suzaku shook his head this wasn't the time to admire his friend they need to hurry up or they might as well face hell itself _/well he really is beautiful ain't he? Wearing that maid outfit… heck if he bents down you'll probably see his undergarment/ _a voice said in his head /yes, I mean no! Well yeah… wait NO!/ he thought as the voice chuckled

_/You're right he isn't beautiful, he's dead sexy. Just imagine him wearing one of Euphoria's dresses or better yet why not an apron/_

/An…apron?/

_/Just the apron/_

At that thought Suzaku's whole face began to redden feeling a little light headed because of the mental image he's seeing

Lelouch noticed his friend's reddened face and started to walk towards him, putting a hand on the Japanese shoulder Suzaku turned so he was face to face with Lelouch with only a small space was separating them that Japanese could feel the britannian's breathe which only made his face redder –if possible—

Lelouch put a hand on his friend's forehead to check if he was having a fever "Are you sick? Your face is red" he said as the other shook his head "I-I-I'm fine, nothing to worry about" he said putting his hands in front and distanced himself form his friend "Are you sure?" the britannian inquired as Suzaku nodded furiously

"I-I think we better head to the gardens now, if-if you're finished that is… and don't forget your wi-wig" the green eyed teen said as the two hurried down the gardens where the other council members were

After hours of serving, chatting -and humiliation on Lelouch side- they finally decided to call it a day. Saying their good byes the group separated, Suzaku going with Lelouch

* * *

Outside the ex-prince room Suzaku paced back and fort _/why don't you just admit that you like him/_ the voice said chuckling slightly /what are you?/ Suzaku asked momentarily stopping

_/let's just say I'm something like your subconscious/ _

/Really now?/

_/Yes/_

/Then how can you say I like Lelouch? because 1) he is **male **and 2) I don't swing that way!/

_/Who cares about Gender! if you love him you love him end of story/_

/But I'm NOT in love with him, I'm in love with _Euphoria_/

_/Is that true?/_

/For the hundredth time yes!/

_/We'll see about that/_

Suzaku was about to reply when the door suddenly burst open revealing a flushed face Lelouch "yes?" /Damn talk about sexy and gorgeous/ he added silently as he asked his friend what he wanted "Could you um… help me with this?... the zipper is kinda stuck" the black haired teen asked fidgeting a little as he felt his friend's gaze at him "No never mind" he added looking down at the floor as he turned around to go back in his room but stopped when he felt a hand snake itself around his waist

"Sure I'll help you" Suzaku said as he buried his head into the crock of his friend's neck "But" the Japanese started as Lelouch looked at him "It's such a waste to take it off right now" he whispered near the ex-prince ear making Lelouch blush even more

"Besides, I think that outfit really suits you" Suzaku said taking one of Lelouch hand, kissing it. For the first time since the hands in circled itself around the britannian's waist did Lelouch look up to meet his friend in the eyes "But I thought you said—" "I said that _I _looked gay in that thing while _you _looked stunningly gorgeous" he said cutting the violet eyed teens sentence knowing what the other was going to say

The britannian wanted to say something but couldn't when he felt his friend's hands tighten their hold around his waist and Suzaku's body pressing harder on his back. "But…" he couldn't continue as the other teen tilted his head to the side making him look at the other, warm lips pressed against his, he couldn't believe it Suzaku -his best friend- was kissing him! Before the britannian prince knew it he was kissing back! a moment passed as they pulled away gasping for air

Suzaku rested his head on top of Lelouch's as he gently stoked the ebony black hair "I take it you feel the same" he asked or rather stated as the britannian prince nodded, Lelouch looked at his friend whispering "I... love you… Suzaku" the brunette pecked the other in the cheek smiling "I know" the Japanese said leading the britannian prince into the bedroom, closing the door behind them

Deathswonderland: this is a birthday present for my friend I'll kill her for this! ya hear me Kuro! Well anyway I hope you enjoy **R**&**R** if you please


End file.
